


Haunted House AU

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Bits of Fluff [13]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Haunted House, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For jupiter235</p>
    </blockquote>





	Haunted House AU

**Author's Note:**

> For jupiter235

As they stopped in the front yard, everyone's flashlights wobbled at the sound of creaking wood that vibrated through the house as if the structure was greeting them. No one moved despite the damp and the chill, the four of them straining to hear what made the sound, but all was quiet now except for their breathing. Dawn whispered, as if she was afraid the house might hear her. “I don't like this.” 

Sunny put his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. Dawn pressed in closer to her boyfriend. Bog snorted. “It's just a old house, old houses make noise.” 

Marianne nodded. “Yeah, and it's a bit windy tonight. Nothing to be afraid of.” 

Dawn glared at the two of them. “If that's all it is, then why are you two standing here with us?” 

Sunny snorted on a laugh which made Bog and Marianne snarl at the same time. 

“Fine, come on, Bog.” Marianne grabbed her boyfriend's hand. 

Pulling Bog with her, the two of them marched to the porch and started to walk up the stairs. The front door of the house was open, the door barely hanging on by twisted, rusty hinges. The inside was pitch black—nothing could be seen inside except darkness itself. Bog leaned forward, shining his light inside. He kept a hold of her hand as he stepped over the threshold. They both entered the house very slowly, then stopped in the middle of the room, moving their flashlights slowly around the room. The darkness seemed to swallow the light, causing the light beams to appear weak and pale. The wallpaper seemed to be slowly rolling off the wall, the damp seeping in through the ceiling. It made rivulets of water, staining walls and wallpaper alike. There were skeletal remains of chairs, maybe what was once a couch, a table of some sort and, sadly, they could both see the remains of photographs on the walls. 

Keeping a tight grip on each other's hand, they moved closer to one photo. It looked to date back to the turn of the century. The photograph showed a man and woman dressed in early 20th century clothing. Bog peered closely, his nose almost up against the picture. “She looks a bit like you.” 

Marianne looked at the picture, feeling something roll in her stomach. “The man looks a bit like you,” she whispered. 

They looked at one another, the flashlights throwing shadows over their features. That was when they both heard what sounded exactly like footsteps on the floor above them. 

“We should check that out,” Marianne hissed, but her statement sounded a bit unsure. 

Bog tightened his grip on her hand. “I think, in this instance, there is no shame in running.” 

Marianne tugged on his hand. “Oh, no you don't! We are going to go check it out.” 

Bog grimaced. “Fine. Tough girl.” 

Together, still holding hands, their flashlights pointed on the stairs, the two of them moved. Creeping along they made their way to the upper floor. The stairs moaned and creaked horribly until they finally reached the landing. Two flashlight beams danced around to illuminate a hall with four rooms leading off into the darkness. Bog glanced down at his girlfriend, squeezing her hand. She squeezed in reply, then carefully the both of them started to walk, inching toward the first room. The door to this room lay on the floor discarded. Inside, it was clear this had at one time been a child's room. The paper coming off the walls showed nursery rhyme scenes, though the toys still in the room looked to be modern, from the last decade or so. The damp had not been kind to the stuffed toys, molding and rotting them into grotesque shapes. As their lights danced across the figures, both Bog and Marianne jumped when it looked as if one of the rotting stuffed bears turned in their direction. 

Bog hissed. “Shadows from the light.” 

Marianne nodded vigorously. “Yeah. The light.” 

They both stepped out into the hall, going to the next room. This one contained more rotting furniture, but also several books that seemed to have warped and melted into the walls and furnishings. They both walked in slowly, never once letting go of each other's hand. Marianne whispered. “Seems sad. Who would leave all this behind?” 

Bog shrugged. “We have no idea what happened. Maybe they didn't have a choice?” 

That was when they both heard Dawn and Sunny scream at the same time. 

Both of them raced down the stairs hurrying outside only to find Dawn and Sunny had run to the car. Bog sighed glancing at Marianne as they both headed toward the vehicle. Dawn rolled down the driver side window, her eyes were big as planets. “There's someone in the back!!! We saw them!” Sunny leaned over Dawn. “And there's a couple of tombstones back there!” 

“Did you see a flashlight or something?”Marianne leaned against the car to see her sister better in the darkness. 

“Well, no, but we saw a shadow!” 

Marianne snickered, grabbing Bog's hand again, lacing her fingers through his. “Come on, let's go check it out.” They moved around the old house, stepping carefully because of holes and other unseen obstacles in the overgrown lawn. Indeed, in the back of the house, there were a couple of long forgotten tombstones. Why they were here was anyone's guess. Bog shined his light on one and stopped short. The last name read King and the one next to it read Summerfield. Marianne and Bog stared at the stone, then they both heard the tearful moaning coming from the other corner of the house. Both flashlights shot up and hit a ghostly figure all in black. Then the sound of another moan came from behind. 

Both turned so quickly they almost fell their eyes landing on another black figure. But a scared Marianne, was a dangerous Marianne. With a yelp, she threw her flashlight at the figure behind her eliciting a yowl from the shadow. Marianne was too much in fight mode to register the yowl as she grabbed Bog and yanked him past the figure only to meet another one. Bog was too stunned by the fact that his girlfriend was beating up ghosts to respond as she kicked the next one between the legs sending the shadow figure to the ground and yanking a stumbling Bog behind her. 

When they reached the car she threw Bog in, leaping in herself and yelled. “DRIVE!” 

That was when the ghostly figure that had not been close enough for her to beat up came around the corner waving its hands at the car and Bog was sure he heard his mother's voice. “Hey, stop, stop you guys!!!” 

She was yelling and laughing at the same time as the two figures Marianne had beat up came around the corner dissolving into the figures of Thang and Stuff. Bog stared and then started laughing at his limping friends. Dawn and Sunny finally let out explosive laughter as Marianne gaped like a fish for a split second. She hit Bog in the arm. “Hey, stop laughing! They scared you too!” 

Bog snorted. “Aye, but I didn't beat up a couple of ghosts. That was you, my love.” 

Griselda came over to their vehicle laughing so hard she could hardly stand up straight. “You two kids, oh my god, Marianne! Remind me to never scare you again!” Thang looked to be limping and Stuff held her jaw with an impressed expression. Bog couldn't help it, he was laughing so hard at the fact his girlfriend's first reaction was to beat up the ghosts. 

Marianne gave him a narrow eyed glare, though she was grinning. She leaped on Bog in the backseat, tickling him into submission. “No!! Great spirit killer!! Don't slay me!!” Bog yelled as Marianne snarled at him. “You jerk!” 

Dawn and Sunny were laughing as they started the car, Griselda leading the wounded to her truck, to drive them to Dawn's party. No one saw the two ghostly figures, their smoky essence seemed to move and waver with the wind watching the small group of lovers and friends, from the house's upstairs windows.


End file.
